Forgiveness for TK
by Spirit Hawk
Summary: 14 years after the end of the 2nd season. Kari is dead and the digidestined have spilt in half because of T.K.'s answer. T.K., Davis, and Matt are all each other have for friends from the past. Finished
1. Davis's encounter

Forgiveness for T.K.  
  
Story: This is 14 years after the ending of the 2nd season and the digidestined have "exiled" T.K. from the group for something he didn't do.  
  
"You killed me Takeru Takashi" ghostly Kari yelled at him. "How could you do something like that to her, You know how she really died? She died of a broken heart." said a 19 year old Tai. "I didn't kill her!" screamed 26 year old T.K. as he bolted up in his bed. (Man, not another nightmare again. How long are these going to last this time) T.K. thought. It had been 10 years since Kari had killed herself. (Kari killed herself because I said the wrong thing at the wrong time.) T.K. thought. T.K. starts to remember that day 10 years.  
  
*Flashback begins*  
  
A obviously nervous Kari had approached the young T.K. to confess something to him. "T.K., I just wanted to tell you that I love you and wish to be more then a friend with you." T.K. shocked by what he just heard and responded "I don't feel the same way as you do."  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
(Why did I say that to her? I loved her too, but had spent 2 years convincing myself that I didn't. I can't believed I said that to her!) T.K. thought. He was angry at himself for that and for what had unfolded after that day to this very day. "I broke up a group of friends because of what I said." T.K. muttered. T.K. hearing some voices outside his door calls out "Matt, Davis are you there?" T.K. asks the voices. "Oh shit!! T.K. is here." exclaimed the voice T.K. had now identified as Davis. Davis was now T.K. and Matt's only friend as they were his only friends now too after Kari's death and the group split up. Tai had made him choose who Davis wanted as friends, T.K. and Matt or the rest of the Digidestined.  
  
(Don't come out T.K., please just go back to sleep)Davis thought. "It's just me T.K., I'm just watching TV." Davis called back hoping T.K .would just stay there. "Oh Ok." T.K. called back . Davis begun to wonder what would happen if T.K. were to wonder into any of the Digidestined again on one of his trips outside. Davis earlier had run into Joe and Mimi at the local grocery store and had wonder how they would react if they found out that he lived with Matt and T.K.(A/N: In case you have figured it out yet, Matt and T.K. are now the least liked {almost hated} by the digidestined) and what they might say. Davis's last encouter with the Digidestined was not a pleasant one. Davis's mind had begun to wonder back to that encounter earlier.  
  
*Flashback begins*  
  
Davis was wondering around the storefor Joe asked "Have been in contact with T.K.?". "We hear that Matt has made it big time as a rock star." Mimi said. "I've been talking to T.K. lately, nothing much with him. Matt was in town about a month ago to take T.K. on tour with him, Matt gave me an advance copy of his latest album." Davis stated. "Oh that's nice to know that they're doing alright. So do you live nearby?" Joe asked. "Yeah, just a couple blocks from here. Why?"ask Davis still nervous.  
  
"You know...It would be nice to get together with each other again" Mimi said. (With each other....Does she mean with Tai too?) Davis thought. "Um...yes that would be nice to see each other again. Would you guys like to come by tomorrow?" Davis asked them. "Do you mean me and Joe or all of us?" Mimi inquired. Davis winced at the thought of seeing Tai again. "Yeah sure, call the others and tell them where to go."Davis said. Davis got out a pen and wrote on a piece of paper the address. "Thanks, I'll make sure that the rest get it." Mimi said to Davis as they part ways. (Now, all I have to do is figure some way to get T.K. out of the place for the day.) Davis thought to himself.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Davis quietly sitting in the chair in the living room looked out the window. (How come Mimi and Joe were acting like they used to. Was it just to pump him for information on T.K. so they could tell Tai?) Davis wondered. He got up and moved to the kitchen to get some food. He remembered what the digidestined did to TK after Kari's death. (The guys beated him up for basically 2 years, except for Izzy and the girls. The girls were a different story, the girls had ruined every chance T.K. had at having a girlfriend in high school.) Davis thought to himself.  
  
Davis thought again about those 2 years of hell for him, T.K., and Matt. After 2 years of that kind of treatment T.K. had totally broke down and had become pretty much a zombie after that. (T.K. is starting to get better, but that kind of shock of meeting old friends who hate him might just push him back into his cocoon again. Matt would kill me if that happened again.) Davis thought.  
  
Davis's day was yet far from finished as for the doorbell rang waking T.K. up. "Door" was all T.K. had said from his room. Davis knew that there were going to be at least 4 more words that were going be said by T.K. (Ok. that just leaves food, what's on, and sleep that T.K. has yet to say today) Davis mused to himself. Of course T.K. would sometimes sing some of Matt's songs if he heard them. Davis opened the door to find himself staring at another old friend.  
  
"Hello Davis" He said. "Um.. Hi." was all Davis said to Him. "Why don't you come on in?" Davis asked. "Well thank you for inviting me in, Davis. Hear that you got a new album of Matt's that hasn't been released yet, mind if I listen to it before the rest?" He asked Davis. "Sure why not?" Davis said. "You might like these two songs."Davis said as he put in the cd.  
  
Have you seen me? I think I'm lost Lost in all the troubles of the world Have you seen me? I think I'm gone Gone from all the pain  
  
Yesterday is gone So is tomorrow I have nothing left no more All my pain is gone So is my sorrow No worries, no troubles, no more  
  
Have you seen me I think I'm lost Lost in all the troubles of the world Have you seen me I think I'm gone Gone from all the pain  
  
"That was beautiful, it reminds me of Kari. Kari was so sensitive and Tai had been careful of give her bad news" He said to Davis. "Yes it does, there is another one about Kari would you care to hear it?" Davis asked Him. He was interuppted by T.K. screams. "Davis!!! I think I'm having one of those nightmares again" T.K, said as he clung to Davis. ??????????????????????????????????????????????[pic]????????????????????????? ???????????????÷?ó?ó?ó?ó?ó?ó 


	2. Gatomon's Revenge

Forgiveness for T.K.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Hello again, Thanks for the positive reviews!  
  
Melinda- Neither are gay. It's just that because of how Tai and the gang treated T.K after Kari's death has made him a little frightened and T.K. uses Matt and Davis as support for him to recover(Physically, as in the end of the first chapter because of the shock by Ken's sudden appearance, and Mentally)  
  
Jay Man- I had orginally thought of using Izzy first, but I actually like the way I have Izzy enter now. I then thought Ken should have appeared first.  
  
Gatomon: So....Do I even get mentioned in this story.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Yes, in fact you're mentioned in this chapter  
  
Gatomon grins as she reads it  
  
Gatomon: This is going to be good  
  
Spirit Hawk: Now on with the show  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone knows that I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
"It's not one of your nightmares again, T.K."Davis stated as he pushed T.K. off him. "Well, hello T.K. I see that you aren't doing as well as Davis said you were." said Ken. "I think you just scared him, Ken. After all, you guys did give him a great amount of trouble after what happened to Kari." Davis yelled at Ken. After several minutes of Ken and Davis fighting T.K. finally spoke up. "Just like the old days, Ken and Davis still can't get long."T.K. said . Davis and Ken stop fighting and just stare at T.K. "Thank god you can still speak T.K.! For a minute there I thought Matt would've killed me if you didn't." Davis said happily.  
  
"The only thing Matt would've really done would be to take your cash away for a few months."T.K. told Davis, who happens to be taking care of the ever so mentally fragile T.K. for Matt. "You take care of T.K.?" asked Ken, who had just been standing there letting all this new information just sink in. "Yes, Davis stays here to make sure I take care of myself for Matt. It was because of the way you guys treated me. "I'm sorry T.K. for what has happened to you. I wanted it to stop, but Tai wouldn't stop and I was afraid of being outcasted by all of you." Ken told T.K. with a look of sadness on his face.  
  
"That is O.K., I understand. Tai was a either a great ally or powerful enemy, depending which side you were on."T.K. said. Davis just stood there listening to T.K. just talk. (I can't believe it, It has been almost 8 years since T.K. has said more then a word in 10 minutes.)thought a very shocked Davis. "You know, a couple of months ago I went to visit Tai. I had just arrived when I heard fighting inside the apartment, I thought to myself that it probably Tai and Sora arguing again. I opened the door and to my surprise I saw Tai fighting......with Gatomon."  
  
T.K. cringed at the sound of Gatomon's name. But Ken continued on" He had her up against the wall, but not for too long. I didn't hear what they were fighting about, but Gatomon and Tai looked pretty pissed off at each other. Anyways, Gatomon didn't stick around.....in fact as soon as I entered the apartment she run out and into the city. Neither Tai or I have seen her since." Ken said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Davis had noticed T.K. had become silent. (Oh geez, I hope that didn't push him back into his cocoon.) Davis thought to himself. T.K. was still stuck on hearing that Gatomon was still out there. (I hope she doesn't find out I'm here.)T.K. silently prayed. T.K. started to think of what Gatomon might do. T.K. and Davis thought about what had happened the last time they had crossed paths with Tai and Gatomon.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tai, Skullgreymon, and Gatomon stood on a dusty plain in the digital world. T.K. was tricked into coming to the digital world by Tai, the girls, and Gatomon. Gatomon was still mourning Kari's death and had learned of what T.K. had said just days before to her. "Well, look at who is trapped like a rat now."Gatomon gloated to T.K. and Patamon. "What are you going to do to us!" T.K. demanded. "You took away our friend and sister. Now we're going to take away your friend away!"Gatomon yelled at T.K. for Tai.(A/N:When she said friend and sister, she was speaking for both her {friend} and Tai{sister}).  
  
T.K. was shocked by that statement. (What does she mean?)T.K. asked himself before look over at Patamon. (No not Patamon!)T.K. thought as he realized what Gatomon meant. Gatomon then launched herself at Patamon. "Lighting Paw" Gatomon shouted at Patamon. "Boom Bubble" Patamon had responsed with. After a few minutes of Lightning Paws and Boom Bubbles, Gatomon realized that she was getting nowhere. "Skullgreymon, finish him off." Gatomon ordered.  
  
The battle between Skullgreymon and Patamon was over before Patamon had a chance to digivolve. (Oh no! Not Patamon, not again)T.K. thought to himself. Gatmon stood there smiling at T.K. "That was only half the plan. The rest are at primary village waitng for Patamon's digi-egg to appear so they can destroy it, thus permantly deleting Patamon forever." Gatomon said with glee. "No!! Why are you doing this to me?" T.K. shouted at them. "Because you killed my sister." Tai replied, somewhat evilly.  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
Ken, who had been just standing there for 5 minutes of silence, spoke again. "T.K., I hope you know that I'm the one you should thank for saving Patamon's digi-egg. If I wasn't there they might've destroyed Patamon." Ken told T.K. T.K. looked at Ken. "You were the one? Thank you Ken...for helping Patamon. Was it you who give the digi-egg to Davis to give back to me?" T.K asked. "No, It was me who gave Davis the digi-egg." Izzy, who had just popped up out of nowhere. "Izzy!!!! how did you get get in here?"T.K and Davis said at the same time.  
  
"I heard you guys talking from the hall and I thought it would be rude to interrupt, so I just let myself in." Izzy said. Ken walked over and greeted Izzy. "Hi T.K., how are you doing?" Izzy asked. "Um...I'm doing ok...I guess" T.K. responded. "That's nice to know." Izzy said cheerfully. "I came by to inform you that Gatomon stopped by my place yesterday." Izzy said worriedly. "She came by to tell me that she know that T.K is here. She also knows that Patamon is still here and is coming to finish him." Izzy continued.  
  
"T.K, I think it's time." Davis said to T.K. T.K. moves quietly to his room, only to emerge minutes later with his digivice, the crest of hope(A/N: So sue me if I have the crest still around...lets say there just for memory and possible reuse), and a digi-egg. T.K. also had something else with him. "Here Izzy, you might want this again." T.K. said as he hands Izzy the crest of knowledge. "Why T.K. thank you, where did you find this?"Izzy asked looking at his crest again. It had been 9 years since Izzy had last seen it, Tai made them through the useless crests out at one of their meeting for revenge on T.K. "Um...I found them in the garbage years ago" T.K said.  
  
(Them!!! Does that mean T.K. has the others including Kari's) Izzy thought to himself. Tai had got ridden of the crest of Light because it remind him and Gatomon of Kari and the way she died. "Um..T.K., do you by chance have Kari's crest?" Izzy asked him. "Yes" T.K. replied as he put hand down his shirt and pulled out the crest of Light.  
  
---------------  
  
Gatomon: Too bad Patamon had to go like that.  
  
Spirit Hawk: What makes you think he is gone?  
  
Patamon: Why was I the one Gatomon had to destroy?  
  
T.K: Beside if she tried to go after me personally, there would be no point to this story  
  
Patamon: oh just shut up!  
  
Spirit Hawk: Calm down.... 


	3. A DigiEgg Surprise

Forgiveness for T.K.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
( )- thoughts  
  
Izzy was shocked by what T.K. had in his possession. "Is that really the crest of light?" Davis asked. "Yes it is, but how did you get it T.K.?" Izzy asked. "Dunno, it just appeared one day just before I collected the others." T.K. explained. "It's just appeared? How strange, Tai told us he through it away....along with his."Izzy explained to T.K. "O.K, so which one of them are telling the truth?" Ken asked. "It's quite possible they might both be true." Davis said. "What do you mean by that?" Izzy asked as he turned to Davis. "I mean....oh just lets forget it." said Davis.  
  
Hours passed by like minutes. For the first time in years Davis, T.K., Ken, and Izzy like old friends again. The phone rings and Davis goes and answers it, suddenly he turns ghost white. "Oh, Ok.....thanks for letting us know." Davis said on the phone. "What was that about?" asked Ken. "Um...bad news, that was Mimi, Gatomon was seen nearby earlier." Davis explained. "This is not good." Izzy said as he looked at the digi-egg. (There is something different about that egg. I don't recall Patamon's digi- egg looking like that.) Izzy thought to himself. "Ok. Time to hatch a digimon." Ken said with a bit of a laugh. T.K. moved over to the digi-egg and rubbed it (A/N: I'm not sure if that was the way the digi-eggs hatched). "Nothing happening." said T.K. "What do you mean T.K.!"said Davis.  
  
"All you have to do is rub the egg, how hard could that be" Davis said as he picked up the digi-egg and started rubbing it. The digi-egg started to glow and out came......Veemon! "Veemon! Is it really you?" Davis asked with surprise in his voice. "The one and only, Davis" Veemon retorted. "What a sec....if you were in the digi-egg, what happened to Patamon?" Izzy asked. T.K. wasn't the only to have his digimon taken by Gatomon.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Davis had learned of Tai's plan and came to help T.K. Davis and Veemon had arrived too late to help, but Veemon wasn't going to let things happen the way Tai and Gatomon had planned. Veemon jumped into battle with Gatomon and had lost defending his friends.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
T.K. just stood there looking at Davis and Veemon back together again. (Patamon) T.K thought to himself. "Well it's getting late. I guess I should be going." Ken said as he pointed to the clock. "I should be going too, see you guys tomorrow." Izzy said. "Yes, tomorrow" said Davis who now looked like he would drop dead from sleep. "Good bye guys!" Ken and Izzy said as they walked out.  
  
Davis and T.K. turned and headed for their rooms. "Night Davis....Veemon" said T.K. "Good night." Davis and Veemon chimed back at him. T.K. enters his room and his phone gives off a quiet ringing. "Hello, T.K. speaking." he said as he answered the phone. "Hello T.K. , answering the phone now huh? That's good, how are ya doing?" said the voice on the other end. "Matt!!!!! Hi, I'm doing ok I guess." said T.K. "Has Davis been treating you good?" teased Matt on the other end.  
  
"Yes he has, he took me out for ice cream and a movie tonight." T.K. shot back. "I see your sense of humor is still there."Matt laughed. "So...when are you coming back?" T.K. asked Matt. "Well, I'll be passing through tomorrow, I'll stop by for a bit. I won't be coming home for another couple of weeks." Matt told T.K. While Matt was busy telling T.K about his next couple of tour stops T.K. quietly went to Davis's room and asked Davis if he should tell Matt about what had happened earlier.  
  
"He is your brother. It's best that if he finds out, he finds out from you." Veemon told him, since Davis was out like a light and couldn't be awaken. "Um...Matt, I want to tell you something but promise that you won't get mad."T.K. said to Matt. "Sure T.K, I won't get mad if you tell me what you want to tell me." Matt said over the phone.  
  
"Well...We had some company today."T.K told him. "Oh. Who?" Matt asked. "Ken and Izzy....."T.K. said waiting for Matt's response, which didn't take too long. "WHAT!!!!! Izzy and Ken were there!!!! Wait till I get my hands on those two....."Matt said as he trailed off into what he would do to them. "Matt!!! Relax, they came by to tell us that Gatomon is on the loose and looking for me again...and that isn't all, the rest are coming tomorrow...."T.K said before he was interrupted by Matt.  
  
"What do you mean the rest are coming!!! I know Tai won't show up. Sora disappeared a few weeks ago. And Yolei is somewhere out of the country." Matt told T.K. "Just how do you know that?" T.K. asked. "Hehe, I'm sorta on Mimi's e-mail list." Matt said. "Well, I'm getting tired, see you tomorrow. Just don't try to kill the gang if you show up at the same time. Tell Gabumon I said hi." T.K said. "He says right back at ya. O.K. I'll see you tomorrow, get a good night of sleep." Matt instructed T.K. "O.K. Matt bye." Said T.K. "Bye T.K." was all Matt said before hanging up.  
  
T.K. hung up his phone and heard a soft knocking at his door. "Come in." T.K. whispered. The door opened and Veemon walked in. "Hey T.K., I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight. Davis is snoring up a storm in there and I can't sleep with his snoring going on." Veemon said to T.K. "Sure, just make yourself comfortable Veemon. With Gatomon on the prowl I would feel safe with you here." T.K. told Veemon.  
  
A couple of hours pass Veemon, who like Davis, was out like a light. T.K. was asleep when he heard something. T.K. glanced over at his clock noting it was 2 am. (I must be dreaming again)thought T.K. T.K hears his door open and some one moving around his room. Suddenly he hears something fall. "Ouch! shit, what did I trip over now." said a female voice.  
  
Spirit Hawk: hehe a mystery female has entered the apartment  
  
Gatomon: I wonder who it could be  
  
Spirit Hawk: I guess your going to have to read on to find out what is happening. 


	4. TK's Dream

Forgiveness for T.K.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Tell me how this story is turning out. Like it? Hate it? c'mon let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Song: {song} I don't own the song. It's called "These days" by Rascal Flatts  
  
Poem: [poem] I really like this poem, it is my best one and is for a friend of mine.  
  
{Hey baby, is that you? Wow, your hair got so long!}  
  
{Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do.}  
  
{I'm reminiscing missin': dreamin' on dreams, wishin' on wishes.}  
  
{Like you would be back again.}  
  
"When did you start cursing Kari?" T.K. asked his not so mysterious visitor. "Well when you bump into things in the dark, who knows what'll come out of one's mouth." Kari said as she got up off the ground. Kari takes a look where had tripped and noticed a still sound asleep Veemon laying on the floor. "Where did Veemon come from. Why is he in here and not with Davis?" asked Kari. "Oh, Davis was snoring up a storm in the next room and Veemon couldn't sleep." T.K. explained. "So....what's up with you, T.K.?" Kari asked as T.K. sat up in his bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, not much. Ken and Izzy came by today and stayed for a bit to talk to me." T.K said as he stared at Kari. "Uh oh, hope they didn't do anything bad." Kari said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Actually, They apologized to me for what they did." T.K. told her. "I wish I could be here to see the rest of you reunite." Kari said with a sigh.  
  
{I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain.}  
  
{I put on that old song, we danced to, and then,}  
  
{I head off to my job: guess not much has changed.}  
  
{Punch the card, head for home, check the 'phone, just in case.}  
  
{Go to bed, dream of you:}  
  
{That's what I'm doin' these days.}  
  
{Yeah, that's what I'm doin'.}  
  
"You'll be there in memory." said T.K. For nearly an hour T.K. and Kari sat and talked about the old days and wondered if Tai was still mad at T.K. "Gatomon is still after you, huh" Kari said as T.K. told her the reason of Ken and Izzy's visit. "What do you think you're going to do next?" asked Kari. "I dunno Kari." T.K. said.  
  
{I've been a few places, mostly here and there one or twice.}  
  
{Still sortin' out life but I'm doin' all right,}  
  
{Yeah, it's good to see you too.}  
  
{Well, hey girl, you're late, and those planes, they don't wait.}  
  
Kari gets up off T.K.'s bed and starts to moves over to a chair across from T.K. "T.K. I think it's time for you to wake up." Kari said as she tried to get comfortable in the chair. "Not yet, I want to show you some thing."T.K. said as he move over to his desk and pulls out a piece of paper. "Here read this." T.K. said to Kari as he handed the paper to her.  
  
[ Today I spent some time with an old friend,  
  
talking about nothings like old friends do.  
  
We laughed and we muttered about the  
  
days we will never get back,  
  
and sighed as we pondered the many days  
  
we have yet to experience.  
  
And in this reverie of nostalgia and bliss,  
  
we stopped on a bridge and remembered those friends  
  
we will never share these moments with again.  
  
We wrote a letter that nobody would read,  
  
tossed it into the wind, and gave a moment of silence.  
  
For anybody who had lost a friend. ]  
  
"That's beautiful T.K." Kari said. "That is about you, you are the lost friend." T.K. said as he was being careful as not to look into her eyes. "Well, I don't know what to say." Kari stuttered. "Thanks, that's ok Kari." T.K said. "I should probably go to sleep now. Are you going to come back soon, Kari?" T.K. asked shyly. "I will T.K. I'm just going to sit here for a bit, as usual." Kari said. "Right, good bye and good night Kari. I love you Kari." T.K said as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
{I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain.}  
  
{I put on that old song, we danced to, and then,}  
  
{I head off to my job: guess not much has changed.}  
  
{Punch the card, head for home, check the 'phone, just in case.}  
  
{Go to bed, dream of you:}  
  
{That's what I'm doin' these days.}  
  
{Yeah, that's what I'm doin'.}  
  
The morning has come and Davis and Veemon have wondered out from the bedrooms and into the kitchen. "Where were you last night?" Davis asked Veemon. "In T.K.'s room." Veemon said. "What!! Your're suppose to be my partner and hang around me." Davis shouted at Veemon. "Well I would if you didn't sound like a chainsaw when you snore." Veemon shot back at Davis. "Oh great! We woke T.K. up." Davis told Veemon as he hears a door open and close. "Hey Davis, what's for breakfast." T.K. said cheerfully. "Um...We haven't got that far yet."said Davis.  
  
Davis knew something was up, because T.K. was rarely cheerful especially in the morning. "So....Did you have another Kari dream?" Davis asked. "How could you tell?" T.K. asked him. "It's so obvious, you're cheerful." Davis said with a laugh. "Oh.hehe." T.K. said as he turned red. "So how did she look this time?" Davis asked. "Her hair was longer then last time. She was kinda depressed until I told her about yesterday."T.K. said to Davis. "Oh that's nice to know. I thought I heard the phone ring last night?" said Davis. "Yeah, It was Matt. He said that he is passing by and is going to drop in for a bit before moving on to his next performance." T.K explained to Davis. "You mean Matt is coming today!!!! Does he know about the others that'll be here?"said Davis. "Yeah he does, I'm sure he'll be here after they're long gone."T.K. told Davis.  
  
T.K. and Davis had spent the morning cleaning up the apartment. The door rang and out side stood Joe and Mimi. They all went through the cycle that Ken and Izzy had started(A/N: They apologized to T.K. for what they did.) and the rest started to come. After Joe and Mimi, Cody came after them followed by Ken and then Izzy was last through the door.  
  
"You guys really cleaned up this place." Ken and Izzy chimed together. "I guess everyone is here now." sighed Davis who had been answering the door. Veemon had fallen asleep and had been awaken by the constant ringing of the bell. Veemon had wondered out of Davis's room and right into the gathering. "Woah, where am I?" said a groggy Veemon. Everyone's attention turned to Veemon and if as on cue they all shouted "Veemon!!!! How are ya?" Veemon didn't get a chance to respond because the door opened and in step one person they didn't expect to show up. "I take it that this is the right place." He said  
  
Spirit Hawk: Now who has shown up?  
  
Gatomon: Let's see we can rule out Ken, Davis, Izzy, Joe, and T.K  
  
Spirit Hawk: Yes, you can rule them out Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon: It was nice to be able to have T.K. tell Kari how he feels about her....even though she is gone from the living world.  
  
Spirit Hawk: I agree with that. 


	5. Tai's regret and apology

Forgiveness for T.K.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Tell me how this story is turning out. Like it? Hate it? c'mon let me know.  
  
Veemon: Yes tell him so I can have more of a part in the story!  
  
(thoughts)  
  
"talking"  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
Gatomon: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon  
  
  
  
"Tai! How dare you show your face here!" Davis shouted at Tai as he moved towards the group. The gang was in agreement with Davis. "I'm here...because I have some unfinished business with T.K." Tai said to Davis. T.K. sat in the chair beside the couch which the gang had gather together on. Tai looked over at T.K., but the look wasn't a look of hate, but a look of guilt and sorrow.  
  
T.K. wanted to run but something had told him to stay right where he was. T.K. was scared of Tai's appearance and Tai's comment of 'unfinished business'. "T.K., Would I be able to talk to you privately?" asked Tai. "There is no way in hell that T.K. wants to talk to you, not even in another room."Davis said before T.K. could respond. "Easy Davis. I'll talk to you Tai, but right here with everyone." T.K. said to Tai while giving him the coldest look ever. Everyone gasped at what T.K. had just said and the look he had Tai.  
  
"Fine. First off, T.K. I'm sorry for about what has happened to you, Matt, and Davis over the last ten years. I realize that it wasn't directly your fault that Kari died." Tai said, but was interrupted by Veemon. "It wasn't T.K.'s fault period!" Veemon said with anger. "You're right Veemon. T.K. couldn't have known what would've happened." Tai said with sorrow in his voice.  
  
Bringing up the memories Kari had Tai even sadder then he was when he entered. "I accept your apology Tai. Now what brings you here, I'm sure it wasn't to apologize." said T.K. "You're right T.K., I have come by to inform you that Gatomon is on her way here. I've tried to tell her it wasn't your fault, but she wouldn't listen." Tai said as he broke down and started crying. "Oh shit, We don't really need a pissed off digimon right now."said Davis.  
  
"This time...Gatomon will either accept the truth or be defeated!." T.K. stated. "How do you propose to do that?"Tai asked T.K. . "I have a plan." T.K. told Tai. Tai knew T.K. knew something that he didn't. "How do we fight a champion level digimon when they can't even go beyond the rookie level." Tai asked(A/N: I'm not sure if thats how it works. I believe that Gatomon and Patamon are the only constant champion level digimon. Unlike Agumon and Gabumon who I think are rookie level. If I'm wrong, please tell me.)  
  
T.K. had quietly gotten up and moved to his room. Tai had started to go with T.K. but was grabbed by Joe. "Just let him go, wait here for him." Joe instructed Tai. Tai sat down on the couch. (How could've we've been so evil to T.K. I guess we paid the price for that.)Tai thought to himself. Tai began to remember what had happen to them and their digimon partners.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was about a month after the defeat of Patamon and Veemon. It was also two weeks after Tai had forced Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Sora to get rid of their crest. Now they stood in front of a digimon they've never seen before. "For the evil you have cause to the Bearer of Hope and your refusal of the crests. I regret to inform you that your digimon will no longer be able to digivolve beyond the level of Rookie. The chosen ones are to suffer the same fate." the digimon said.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" Tai shouted at the digimon. "You and the chosen ones will not be able to go to champion level or higher. You may one day regain that ability, but you must not have hate in your hearts and the crests must be returned to their digidestined. When that happens the chosen ones digi-eggs will be returned to them." (No! This can't be happening!) Tai had thought.  
  
*Flash ends*  
  
(But it did happen.)Tai looked at the others, who know of what he was thinking about. "You know Tai...this is your fault. We might've been able to help T.K. against Gatomon, but you made us get rid of the crests and now they're gone for good!" Mimi had pointed out to Tai. "I know." Tai whispered.  
  
Izzy and Ken sat across the room watching Tai and Mimi argue about what might've happened to the crest. Tai and Mimi looked over at Ken and Izzy who had big smiles on their faces and were chuckling at them. "I think they known something?" Tai told Mimi. "I agree with you, Tai" Mimi answered.  
  
Tai could help noticing something was different about the way Izzy looked, but he couldn't put his finger on it. T.K. had emerged from his room with a small wood box in his hands. Tai looked over at T.K. and looked away quickly, but Tai snapped his head back at T.K. as he noticed T.K. again. There stood T.K. with both the Crest of Hope and the Crest of Light hanging around his neck. (What the...? How did he get Kari's crest!) Tai had thought to himself  
  
T.K. moved back over to his chair and sat down. By now everyone had noticed the Crest of Light around T.K. neck and everyone, but three people and a single digimon, were shocked by what they saw. Tai took a quick look over at Izzy and noticed that Izzy had the Crest of Knowledge. "Ok. What's going on here? Why do you have my sister's crest and where did Izzy get his!" Tai demanded. "All your questions will be answered, but right now I have somethings for you guys." T.K. said as he got up and moved over to Mimi. "Here, open this." T.K. instructed Mimi. Mimi did as T.K. said and nearly fainted at what she saw in the box. "Mimi! What's wrong?" Joe asked as he rushed over to her.  
  
All Mimi did was point to the inside over the box. Joe took a look inside and fainted. "Ok. I would it back now." T.K. said as he pick up the box and headed to the middle of the room. "By now you guys are probably wondering what's inside this box." T.K. addressed the group. "Well, You're about to find out." T.K continued as he moved back towards Joe and Mimi. "You may take them if they wish for you to take them."T.K. said to the pair he was standing in front of.  
  
Suddenly a bright light came out of the box and T.K. took a look inside. "They have accepted you again." T.K. said as he handed Mimi and Joe their crests. Tai was dumbfounded by what he saw. "Now Tai, It's your turn. I'm not sure if Courage is willing to go back to you." T.K. said as he stood in front of Tai.  
  
Tai looked into the box and had noticed that Courage and Love were both glowing. "Your lucky Tai." T.K. told him. "You are the one to reunite Love with Sora, if you can find her." T.K. continued. Tai just sat there holding both crests. (Why me? Sora hates me now.) Tai pondered to himself.  
  
T.K. explained how he came across the crests, but Tai had one question he had to asked T.K. . "How did you get Kari's crest?" Tai asked. "I just found it, don't know where it came from." T.K. told him. Tai knew that T.K. couldn't have found it as easy as the other, because Tai tossed at home in the trash.  
  
Suddenly all the crests started to glow. The apartment was showered in light. Someone had noticed this. (Shit! The crests have been reunited) the mysterious figure thought as they headed towards the apartment building. Elsewhere Matt was sitting on his tour bus heading for the apartment building when he looked down and noticed that the Crest of Friendship was glowing. (What? Why is it glowing? Why now?) Matt thought to himself. Matt took a look over at Gabumon, who was also glowing.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Things are getting more interesting  
  
Gatomon: When do I get mentioned again  
  
Spirit Hawk: Soon Gatomon. Soon. I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you a big part.  
  
Gatomon: Fine. Just hurry it along  
  
Spirit Hawk: So remember to review this story. Tell me how this chapter and previous ones were. 


	6. Battle in the Digital World

Forgiveness for T.K.  
  
Jayman- I guess I forgot about Patamon being a rookie. I'm sure you really don't want me to spoil to the story by telling that right now. Let's just say you'll find out soon enough.  
  
------- Spirit Hawk: Here's Chapter 6  
  
Veemon: Chapter 6 already?  
  
Spirit Hawk: yep, so sit back, relax and read  
  
(thoughts)  
  
"talking"  
  
[making sure people know what I mean]  
  
Gatomon: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gabumon! What's happening?" Matt said worried about his friend. "I'm not sure Matt. I think that it would be best to stop at the campground here." Gabumon advised. "Right, take us into the campground." Matt instructed the bus driver.  
  
Meanwhile back at the apartment. The group was confused by what just happened. "What happened?" Davis asked. "I'm not sure." Izzy replied. Everyone had turned their attention to Veemon who was giving off a glow. Suddenly the phone rang and T.K. asnwered it. "T.K.? Something weird is going on with Gabumon, he is glowing." Matt told T.K. "I know, Veemon is also glowing." said T.K. "I think it might be best to bring him to the campground just outside of the city. That's where Gabumon and I are right now." Advised Matt. "But everyone else is here." T.K. informed Matt. "Everyone? Does that included Tai?" asked Matt. "Yes, Tai is here." T.K. said. "Wait till I get my hands on him!" T.K. heard Matt say angrily on the other end.  
  
"You have other things to think about besides how you're going to kill Tai." T.K. reminded Matt. "Fine, get down here now." Matt ordered T.K. T.K. said good bye to Matt and hung up the phone. "Everyone pack up, We're going camping." T.K. said with a laugh in his voice. Gatomon wasn't to thrilled of what was happening. She jumped from roof to roof searching for them. Gatomon had found them, but they were on the move. Gatomon jumped onto the car as they passed under her. (Where are they going? Why the hell is it so bright out?) Gatomon thought as the car quickly sped to the campground  
  
Izzy had gotten an e-mail from Gennai informing them that there partners in the digital world were also glowing. Izzy replied that they knew that something was up with the digimon, but didn't know what it was. Gennai then informed Izzy that their partners would be waiting for them at the campground.  
  
"Are you serious?" Mimi said with excitement. "Yes, that's what he says. Gennai also says it has something to do with the crests being reunited with us." Izzy continued. (A/N: By now they have forgotten about what would happen if the crest were reunited, but not Gatomon)  
  
They arrive at the campground to be greeted by Matt, who happened to be very angry at Tai. After Matt punched Tai in the jaw, he escorted the rest over to where the digimon were. There they couldn't see because the light was so blinding. Suddenly the light had left leave them blind. When their eyesight returned they were greeted by a sight they thought they'd never see again.  
  
"Long time no see, huh Tai?" Greymon greeted. Along with Greymon were Kabuterimon, Togemon, Garurumon, Flamedramon, Digmon, Ikkakumon, and Stingmon. Their partners were completely speechless at the sight. T.K. looked around for Patamon. A hand came down on T.K.'s shoulder and a voice said "Patamon's not here T.K.". Everyone turned around to see Gennai standing beside T.K. "What happened to him? Did Gatomon actually succeed in her mission?" T.K. asked. "No, Gatomon didn't. Patamon is still somewhere in the digital world, probably still in a digi-egg." Gennai informed him.  
  
Meanwhile a very pissed off Gatomon over heard. (Patamon is still in the digital world, excellent.) Gatomon mused to herself. (But how do I get back there?) She asked herself. "Nova Blast" was all Gatomon had heard before falling to the ground and was knocked out. When Gatomon awoke what she saw she didn't like.  
  
Greymon and Garurumon were standing over her. "Thought I smelled something bad.." quipped Garurumon. "This is no time to be making jokes!" Greymon reminded him. "Right, now what do we do with her?" Flamedramon asked. "How about we delete her?" Garurumon suggested. "Is that what T.K. wants to do to her?" Greymon asked. The digimon looked over at T.K. who just stood there silently.  
  
(There must be something we can do with her and end this.) T.K. thought. "Gatomon, do you accept the fact that Kari killed herself." T.K. asked her. "No! You killed her and I'll have my revenge. I'll make you a deal." Gatomon said with a evil smile on her face. "How about we finish this battle in the digital world. All of you against me, if you win I'll leave you alone forever." said Gatomon. "What if we lose?" asked Tai. "Well...the rest would suffer the loss of your partners." Gatomon said. "I have nothing to lose." Tai said to T.K. who he was standing beside as Tai looked at Gatomon. "Neither do we!" the rest of the group chimed. "Fine, We accept your challenge Gatomon. It's just too bad it has to end this way." T.K. said to Gatomon, who was him giving the coldest look she had.  
  
With that said, everyone was transported to the digital world. The group now stood on the same dusty plain as they did 10 years ago, but this time the tables were turned against Gatomon. The battle had started, Gatomon held her ground against the 8 champion level digimon. (Damn! They are going to be too much for me to handle) Gatomon thought to herself.  
  
Gatomon had noticed that the Crest of Light was in T.K.'s possession. Gatomon suddenly realized why she wasn't getting anywhere with this fight. (The crests [Hope and Light] are making the rest stronger. Must deal with T.K. to end this.) Gatomon thought as she tried to defend herself  
  
Greymon knew Gatomon was planning something when suddenly she took off. Greymon looked to where she had headed off too then realized what Gatomon was up to. "Protect T.K.!!" Greymon shouted to the rest of the digimon. Gatomon closed in on T.K. but was stopped by Flamedramon. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Flamedramon. Gatomon responded by attacking Flamedramon and sent him soaring across the battlefield.  
  
(Gatomon! No!!! please don't do it) silently begged a mysterious figure standing on the cliff watching the battle unfolded. Gatomon closed in for the kill, but suddenly the Crest of Light started to glow and blinded her. Gatomon felt her paw connect with T.K. and she leaped back after connecting.  
  
When Gatomon's sight returned, she saw T.K. standing there unharmed by Gatomon's attack. "Light protects Hope, Gatomon. Thought you knew that by now." T.K. calmly said to Gatomon. "But when did Hope ever protect Light?" Gatomon shot back. "Hope has always protected Light!, even though Hope can mistakes." Tai said with anger to Gatomon.  
  
(Now this is getting interesting. Tai is defending T.K., I see that Tai has forgiven T.K.) The figure stood there silently commenting on the battle. (The time has come. I must go home and wait for him.) The figure thought. The figure quietly left the battlefield, still unnoticed by the fighters down below.  
  
Gatomon was running out of ideas. (Maybe if I can remove him from battle, I could win.) Gatomon thought to herself. T.K. had turned his back to her, now was Gatomon's chance to strike. Gatomon moved so quickly and hit T.K. so hard that it looked like he was flying {which he was...with Gatomon's help}. Tai couldn't believe what he just saw. Everyone turned to Gatomon and tried to attack her, but they failed.  
  
Gatomon had kicked T.K. so hard that he was nothing but a speck in the digital sky. Suddenly T.K. started to drop like a stone and fell down a far distance from the fight. The battle ended quickly. (You're next Patamon, where ever you are) Gatomon thought as she looked towards the sky. Gatomon headed off from the battle leaving behind injured digimon and pissed off old friends.  
  
Meanwhile, T.K. had fell to the ground and was knocked out by the fall. "Is he alive." asked a voice. "Yes, he is." replied the figure. "Let's take him back home." another voice replied. A couple hours pass and T.K. started to stir. "Come on now, T.K. starting to wake up." The figure urged the others [not the group, the other mysterious figures] . "Hi T.K.! How are you feeling" asked a female voice. T.K. slowly opened his eyes and was shocked by who was talking to him.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Does anyone have any guesses on who is might be? 


	7. Author's note

Hi there, I'm so sorry that I currently cannot complete the next chapter. The next chapter (which will come as chapter 8 so those that want to know how it ends will know when updated), will be the last chapter. I currently have 2 paths to go here, I could either figure out a way to leave the story off in a chance of a sequel(or maybe prequel ) to it or I can try to figure out 1 or 2 ways to end it without doing Gatomon away. I am currently thinking of having someone(in the story) decide what to do with Gatomon. All I got to say is that Gatomon is going to be one sorry cat when this thing ends(and I know why :D).  
  
In the meantime, I'll be working on another story of mine called "Lost Angel". It's going to be mainly about Kari and an original character of mine as they travel the world and meet new and old friends(I'm not going to leave the gang out for too long). If you guys decided to read it, you better tell me how you like it. I look at the 1st chapter and noticed I leave Kari off kinda of out of her usual self. I will have an explanation for that later in "Lost Angel" and don't expect Kari to be real cheery for the most bit. 


	8. Finale

Drakeon88- Do not say such things till the end, for this chapter will have proved my point  
  
Spirit Hawk: Here is the last chapter and I hope you like it. Plz R&R  
  
"Speech"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
'Character quoting another character'  
  
Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk doesn't own Digimon.  
  
"Kari, is that you?" T.K asked the blurred figure. "Sorry T.K., but you're wrong. It's me....Sora." Sora said to T.K. as his vision cleared up. "Sora??? What are you doing here?" T.K. groggily asked her. "You might say that I've been running away from the past." Sora quietly said to him. "What happened and where am I?" T.K. asked as he sat up on the bed. "You are far away from Gatomon and the battle. Oh, looks like we've got company." Sora said as she pointed to the door. There were three figures standing by the door. One of them was wearing a long robe with a hood covering their face. The other two T.K. recognized as soon as he saw them.  
  
"Biyomon, Patamon!!! Patamon, you're still alive!" T.K. said as he got out of the bed and ran to Patamon. T.K. and Patamon met half-way and T.K. started to hug Patamon. After the excitement of be reunited with each died down. T.K just stood in the middle of the room, holding Patamon, looking at the figure standing in the doorway watching them. "Who is that?" T.K asked Patamon. "You'll find out soon." Sora said to T.K. before Patamon could. The figure then turned and left the room. There was something about the person that seemed familiar to T.K.  
  
Time had passed very quickly over at the battle with Gatomon for the rest. The digimon were being defeated before they could reach their ultimate levels. Little did they know that it would turn to their favor. T.K and Sora were on their way to help, with some help of their own.  
  
Gatomon was getting too confident on the field. Well...that is until she saw T.K. and Sora with Patamon and Biyomon following them. (Oh shit. T.K. found Patamon. What's even worse is that Sora and Biyomon are with them.) Gatomon thought angrily to herself. Patamon digivolved to Angemon and rushed at Gatomon. The battle went on for what seemed liked hours, Gatomon got beaten.  
  
Angemon was just to beat Gatomon at her own game when suddenly a voice said "Angemon! Stop fighting her!". That caught everyone by surprise. They started looking around slowly drawing themselves towards a cliff near the battle. There stood the figure that T.K. had seen earlier with Sora and Patamon. (That voice sounds familiar, but why?) Tai stood there looking at the figure. T.K. looked at the figure, he also had the same feeling as Tai.  
  
"Who are you!? And what do you want!" Gatomon growled at the figure. "Why don't you ask T.K. I'm sure by now he knows who I am." the figured said to Gatomon. Gatomon turned and looked at T.K., who's face was unreadable because of the many emotions he was feeling. "So? Who is it, T.K?" Gatomon asked him. "I....I don't know." T.K. stuttered.  
  
"Maybe this will help your memory T.K." said the figure.  
  
'Today I spent some time with an old friend, talking about nothings like old friends do. We laughed and we muttered about the days we will never get back, and sighed as we pondered the many days we have yet to experience. And in this reverie of nostalgia and bliss, we stopped on a bridge and remembered those friends we will never share these moments with again. We wrote a letter that nobody would read, tossed it into the wind, and gave a moment of silence. For anybody who had lost a friend.'  
  
It hit T.K. like a ton of bricks. "T.K. does that mean anything to you?" Tai asked a silent T.K. "Yes, I wrote that poem for Kari. That is my dream Kari, but how did she get it?" T.K. whispered to Tai. "So, T.K, do you know who I am yet?" asked figure. "I'm not sure. But if you are who I think you are, but I don't know." T.K. said back to the figure. "Well, what does your heart tell you? Don't question it and tell me what it is telling you." she said.(A/N: I got tired of writing 'the figure' and I'm willing to bet by now you know who it is.)  
  
T.K. took a few moments and thought about it. "If I didn't know better. I'd say you're Kari Kamiya, but she is dead." T.K. finally said. "Well T.K., You're right." Kari said as she pulled back to hood revealing her face. Everyone on the field were shocked by what she said. Kari walked onto the field, right past Gatomon and the Digidestined towards T.K. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Kari said as she kissed T.K. "How!!! You're suppose to be dead!" Gatomon shouted. "No, You guys thought I was dead. Nobody ever came looking for me after I ran away."  
  
"You mean that was actually you that came to me during the night and talked to me.?" T.K. asked Kari. "Yes, I came only to you because the way Gatomon had manipulated Tai and the others against you. I had seen what they had done to you. I believe you have something of mine." Kari said as she reached for her crest.  
  
"Your crest. Here you go, Kari." T.K. said as he handed it to her. "I believe Tai has something for Sora too." T.K. hinted to Tai. Tai walked over to Sora and gave her the crest that belonged to her. "So, after all this time, why didn't you just reveal that you were still alive." Tai asked Kari. "I did try, but if I remember right, you called me a nightmare and a ghost. You also told me to never bother you again, Tai. When you threw the crests away, I hated you for so long after that. I knew T.K. wouldn't have said that to me. So I collected ours and digiported into his room and left the crest on his desk." Kari said to Tai.  
  
"So...what do we do about Gatomon.?" Matt spoke up to remind them of their little problem. "I think Gatomon should get what she deserves, but then that would not be my decision." Kari said. Gatomon was afraid of what was happening. Kari wasn't even sticking up for her or trying to persuade them into forgetting about it. "I want her to suffer, but not like me. I say that we leave her here forever." T.K. said. He took a moment to think some more. "That is until she can give me an honest apology for ruining my life." T.K. finished his sentence.  
  
"I believe that is reasonable decision." Kari said. "I think that we all deserve to be with Gatomon until T.K has forgiven us." Tai said as he hung his head down. "No, you don't. I believe you have learned from your mistakes." T.K said as he lifted Tai's head up. "Now, let's go home." Kari said as she opened a digiport. One by one everyone but T.K, Kari, and Gatomon left. "You do deserve to be left here." Kari said to Gatomon. "Please don't leave me here!" Gatomon begged. "I'll come back someday to find and judge you. Until then take care" T.K said to Gatomon. T.K and Kari left through the digiport and closing it behind them. 


	9. Final AN

Spirit Hawk: Hi there. I looked at this story and thought about how it ended. I recently started a sequel to this and realized that this story had the outcome and not much to work with on the new story. So in otherwords, the last couple paragraphs of the last chapter have been moved over to 'Memories' as it's ending (This has to be a first for me, I have an ending before I started the story). Due to this change 'Memories' first chapter will be re-write a little bit to continue on from here(the two would actually make no sense without the changes).  
  
Now, I'll responded to reviews made on and from 1-18-2003. Curtis Zidane Ziraa- I'm glad that you liked the old ending. cc- I know that now already. Matsuda-chan- *Gatomon attacks Matsuda-chan* Should've read it more carefully, otherwise you would've seen that Kari wasn't actually dead. LiNkIn PaRk RoX- That's now been changed. Orginally T.K. and Davis were the main characters of the story and I recently(few weeks ago) changed it to T.K. and Kari. Blackout12- overkill on the reviews, I enjoyed it though. 


End file.
